A Dangerous Path/Chapter 22
Chapter description :On the night of the Gathering, Bluestar leads her Clan towards Fourtrees. Fireheart recalls that earlier she had insisted on going, telling the deputy that she can’t trust him to lead ThunderClan. He bows his head, feeling pained by the thought that his leader considers him a traitor. Graystripe is going to the Gathering as well, to get news of his kits. Fireheart knows that having the gray warrior there so soon after the Sunningrocks battle would draw hostility, but Bluestar doesn’t seem to care. The deputy looks up they approach Fourtrees and enter the clearing. Fireheart notices Leopardstar and Tigerstar sitting together, watching while their apprentices scuffle together. His fur crawls seeing the two beside each other, knowing that the RiverClan leader is likely still hostile after her defeat at Sunningrocks. :The two leaders compliment each other on their young cats’ progress in training. Fireheart looks at the ShadowClan apprentices, barely believing that the sleek, well-fed cats he sees are the same ones that were starving not long ago. He exchanges an uneasy glance with Graystripe, knowing that ThunderClan will have more skilled fighters to go against one day. At Tigerstar’s word, the apprentices stop tussling and sit down. He and Leopardstar move towards the Great Rock, where Bluestar is sitting. Fireheart notices Graystripe rush up to Mosspelt, asking how his kits are. The she-cat replies proudly that both Featherpaw and Stormpaw have been apprenticed to Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Graystripe is happy, and asks if they are here tonight. Mosspelt replies that it’s too early for that, but suggests that the pair might be able to come next time. :Graystripe then questions if his kits were okay when he didn’t come back to RiverClan’s camp after the battle. The bracken colored she-cat comments that both were fine, after knowing he’s still alive. Mosspelt adds that every cat knew he would eventually leave, which surprises Graystripe. The she-cat continues that she’ll keep an eye on them, and will tell them to listen to their mentors. Graystripe thanks Mosspelt, looking up as the leaders yowl to start the meeting. The leaders formally start the meeting, and Tallstar gives a quick report first. Next, Tigerstar gives a quick report on ShadowClan’s training program, and how another new litter of kits has been born. The dark tabby then finishes that his Clan is strong again, and ready to take a full part in the life of the forest. Fireheart wonders what he means, thinking that ShadowClan might be attacking their neighbors soon. :Tigerstar pauses, explaining that he has a request to make. The leader states that when he left ThunderClan, he had two kits still in the nursery. He continues that he is grateful for the care they have been give, but asks Bluestar if she will give him Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw. Yowls of protest break out from ThunderClan’s warriors, and Fireheart is too stunned to join in. Bluestar denies the request, saying that these are her Clan’s kits, and are already apprenticed in the Clan they belong in. Tigerstar challenges her, saying that Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw are his offspring, and should be trained by his warriors. Fireheart thinks that by that same argument, Graystripe’s kits should be in ThunderClan. However, he senses that Bluestar doesn’t want to open that topic up again with RiverClan. :Fireheart turns to see his leader countering Tigerstar, saying that the apprentices will receive the best possible training in her Clan. The ShadowClan leader shoots back that he has a right to be concerned, after ThunderClan had one kit carried off by a hawk, and two other apprentices sent out without a warrior and severely savaged. Gasps of horror fill the clearing, and Fireheart angrily thinks Darkstripe must have told Tigerstar what happened, as news doesn’t travel that fast. In his fury, he misses Bluestar’s reply, but listens to the ShadowClan leader imply to the blue-gray she-cat that it’s not the first time ThunderClan has given up kits. Fireheart knows Tigerstar is referring to Mistyfoot and Stonefur, and glances at the RiverClan deputy. Stonefur is standing stock still, glaring at his mother with pure hatred. Bluestar meows in response that the past is the past, and each situation has its own merits. She continues that she will think carefully about his proposition, and let him know at the next Gathering. To Fireheart’s surprise, Tigerstar agrees to wait one moon, but no longer. Characters Major }} Minor *Graystripe *Leopardstar *Tigerstar *Unnamed apprentices *Mosspelt *Tallstar *Stonefur }} Mentioned *Stormpaw *Mistyfoot *Silverstream *Graypool *Swiftpaw *Brightpaw *Bramblepaw *Tawnypaw *Snowkit (Unnamed) *Darkstripe *Mosskit (Unnamed) }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 22 Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Dangerous Path Category:The Prophecies Begin arc